


A Magical Proposal

by Fido_Barkin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Condoms, Consentacles, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Engagement, F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, Lesbian Character, Lesbians, Magic, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pizza, Sex Magic, Spell Circle, Spells & Enchantments, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Transfiguration, Vaginal Sex, Water, Water Magic, Water Sex, Witch - Freeform, Witchcraft, engagement ring - Freeform, grimoire, magic runes, modern day witch, safe sex, water tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fido_Barkin/pseuds/Fido_Barkin
Summary: Hello everyone! I'm back with the third of the free commissions that I gave out. This one was for Kaiasmind on Tumblr.They asked for a story where an older friend teaches her younger trans girlfriend magic, and after a particularly hard spell she rewards her girlfriend by drawing a bath and using her magic to make tentacles that would tease the younger woman before the older one joined in.This fic took a lot longer than I would have liked for it too, but in the end, I was happy with the finished product and so was Kaiasmind. I hope you all enjoy this as much as my commissioner did. (^_^)Word Count: 4,917





	A Magical Proposal

Cammie was laying on the couch in a t-shirt and pair of pajama bottoms when she heard the key turn in the door to her apartment. She looked up from her 3DS that she had been playing as the door opened and her girlfriend came inside. The other woman set her purse down on the coffee table before reaching her arms behind her back. After unhooking her bra she slipped the straps off of her shoulders and pulled it out of her shirt sleeve before flinging it across the room. She then flopped bodily onto the couch and right on top of Cammie.

“Oof!” The first girl said. “Geez, Tara. How about a little warning next time?”

Tara simply groaned as she flipped her shoes off with her feet. She wrapped her arms around Cammie and hugged her as she nestled her face between the other girl’s breasts. 

“Aw…” Cammie said as she pet her girlfriend’s head. “Did somebody have a hard day at work today?” Her voice was consoling, if a little patronizing. 

Tara pulled her face out from between Cammie’s boobs and said, “Guh… Today was THE WORST!” She then laid her head sideways on Cammie’s chest and continued, “Like, I don’t mind dealing with people, Cams. You know I don’t. But sometimes we get these people who are just so… ARGH! I mean, I told this one lady that we didn’t have what she was looking for in her size and she argued with me for an hour because ‘It shows it right here on the website.’, and then there was this creepy asshole who wouldn’t quit coming into my department and hitting on me. Like, I told the guy that I already had a girlfriend and wasn’t into guys anyway, and do you want to know what the jerk said to me!?”

“Oh please, do tell.” Cammie said in a slightly sarcastic tone. 

“The frickin’ jerk said, ‘Oh, well you must not have had any good dick yet.’” She braced herself and pushed her upper body off of the couch so she could look her girlfriend in the face before adding, “Can you believe that!? Cammie, I had to try so hard not to punch his misogynistic face in!” She let herself lie back down with a huff. “Thankfully one of my coworkers heard the guy and called security about him harassing me… God I hate men!” 

Cammie started petting Tara’s head again as she said, “Shhh… It’s okay now, babe. I won’t let any creepy guys hit on you while I’m around.” She then lifted Tara’s cheeks so that she was looking her in the eyes and added, “Besides, we both know that you’ve had plenty of good dick~” before winking at her girlfriend.

“Snrk.” Tara snorted a laugh and then grabbed one of the couch cushions and playfully pushed it against Cammie’s face. “Hahaha. You doof.” she said before rolling off of the couch, standing up, and stretching herself. “Welp! I’m in dire need of a shower.” she said as she looked down at Cammie who was still lying on the couch. She put her hands on her hips and said, “Oh yeah… Did we have any plans for dinner tonight?” 

Cammie winced at the question and said, “Um… I think we still have a couple of packs of ramen and some eggs left? I could make egg and noodle soup...” She let her voice trail off. 

Tara let her arms go limp and rolled her eyes. She then straightened up and crossed her arms before saying, “Girl, after the day I had, ramen isn’t going to cut it. Just reach in my purse and grab my card and order us a pizza or something.”

Cammie sat up and closed her 3DS. She then set it to the side before saying, “That sounds good. Do you want to go half and half on the toppings?”

Tara thought for a second and said, “Sure. Get a large. I want my half to be pepperoni and mushroom. You can get whatever you want on your half.”

“Aw yiss.” Cammie exclaimed. “Ham and pineapple, here I come!” She grabbed Tara’s purse and started rifling through it as the other made a disgusted face and said, “After all these years, I still don’t see how you can defile a perfectly good pizza like that.” Cammie waved her off saying, “Oh shush. You should be used to it by now. Just go and take your shower.” She pulled the debit card out of the purse and held it up before smiling and adding, “Hopefully we’ll get the cute delivery girl again this time.” 

Tara laughed and smiled to herself before saying, “You’re hopeless.” She then took her shirt off as she walked down the hallway towards the bathroom.

As Tara washed her work day away in the shower Cammie called up their local pizza joint. After placing the order Cammie picked up her game and started playing again. About ten minutes later Tara emerged from the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel. She hadn’t bothered with wrapping a towel around her body since it was just the two of them. She flipped the towel around the back of her neck and let both ends hang over her chest as she approached the couch from behind. Cammie was now sitting cross legged on the couch and was so focused on her game that she didn’t hear Tara approach. The first girl leaned over the back of the couch and kissed her girlfriend on the top of the head. Cammie paused her game before setting it in her lap and tilting her head back until she could see Tara’s face. She then said, “Hey, you. Did ya have a good shower?” 

“It was wonderful.” Tara answered before giving Cammie a light peck on the lips. Her damp hair fell forward and brushed against Cammie’s cheeks. “Pizza isn’t here yet?” she asked. 

Cammie was smiling from the kiss and the scent of Tara’s freshly washed hair when she answered. “Not yet, but it shouldn’t be too much longer.”

“Hmm?” Tara looked at their door before straightening up and slapping the back of the couch with both hands. “In that case,” she said, “I’m going to go ahead and put on some sweats and a t-shirt. I can’t have cute delivery girl seeing me in nothing but my birthday suit, now can I?”

Cammie lifted her game in one hand and shrugged her shoulders before playfully saying, “I don’t see why not. Maybe she’d enjoy the view. I know I do~” 

Tara laughed and leaned back over her girlfriend, this time putting two fingers on her chin and saying, “You’re an incorrigible hedonist.” Cammie answered, “Only when you’re involved, babe~” The two kissed again before Tara straighten up and said that she really needed to get some clothes on now. She then walked into the bedroom of the small apartment and walked back out just as a knock came at the door. 

“I’ll get it!” Cammie declared as she tossed her game to one side and jumped up from the couch. She walked over to the door and opened it to find a young, nerdy looking black woman with glasses and a name tag reading “Cassie” standing before her with a square, flat box. Cammie called out behind her, “Hey, Tara! We got the cute delivery girl again!”

Cassie blushed and said, “Stooop.” Tara opened the door more so the she could stand in the doorway alongside her girlfriend. “Sorry, Cassie,” she said as she took the box from the girl, “but you know how Cammie gets around cute girls like yourself.” The delivery girl blushed again and looked away as she handed the receipt and a pen to Tara. “C-can you just sign this top copy, please?” 

“Heh. Sure thing.” Tara said handing the box to Cammie. She signed her name and gave Cassie a five dollar tip for putting up with the two of them. “Here you go, Cas. Be safe as you’re driving around tonight.” Tara said as she handed the receipt back to the young woman. “I will.” Cassie said. She then looked at the receipt and saw the tip at which time she smiled and added, “Thank you!” Cammie and Tara watched Cassie as she left, making sure that she got to her car safely with no creeps getting after her. Once the delivery girl was gone the two closed the door and locked it. 

Cammie took the pizza to their coffee table, sat down on the couch, and opened the box. Just as she had requested half of the pizza was covered with ham and pineapple for her and the other half was pepperoni and mushroom for Tara. Cammie inhaled the scent from the pie and was about to grab a slice before Tara called out from their kitchen area. “Hey! You want to help me out here? I’ve been working all day, so the the least you could do is help me get the paper plates and cups and stuff.” 

Cammie sulked a bit as she closed the box and got up from the couch. “I can’t help that today was my day off…” she said as she grabbed a couple of large, plastic tumblers from the cabinets. Tara grabbed a couple of thick, paper plates from their stack and said, “I know… but you know how I feel about you eating without me.” She grabbed a roll of paper towels as Cammie opened their freezer and filled the tumblers with ice. Cammie then shut the freezer door and opened the fridge before saying, “I know… sorry about that. Um… what kind of soda do you want?” Tara thought for a second before saying, “I still have to get to sleep tonight so I’ll just have a Sprite.” Cammie nodded her head and grabbed one can of Sprite for Tara and a can of Mountain Dew for herself. She still had one more day off so she didn’t have to worry about the caffeine. 

The two women carried their stuff over to the coffee table and, after filling their cups, opened the box. They decided to sit on the floor and as they ate Tara brought up a topic that the two roommates had been discussing all week, “So, you did want to try to do some more magic tonight, right?” Cammie chewed her mouthful of pizza and swallowed before saying, “Yeah. If that’s okay… I mean, you still having to go to work tomorrow, you know.” She brushed her hair behind her ear before taking another bite of pizza and a drink of her soda. 

Tara leaned against the couch and said, “I don’t mind. It’s still pretty early, and if things go well then we shouldn’t be at it for too long.” She then reached her hand behind her back and pulled her grimoire from underneath the couch. The ancient tome had been given to her by her grandmother, and was one of the few surviving spell books from the time of the Salem witch hunts. After placing it on the coffee table Tara picked up another piece of pizza and took a bite before opening the book and spreading pizza grease on its pages as she flipped through to find the spell. “Here,” She said through a mouthful of pizza. “You’ve been getting better at conjuration. How about you try summoning a lesser spirit and we’ll see how that goes?”

Cammie swallowed her mouthful of food and shifted her legs under her before saying, “Actually, I’ve been practicing transfiguration a lot more lately, but I’ve been having some trouble with this one spell. Could you help me with that, and we can do conjuration the next time?”

Tara shrugged and said, “Sure. I didn’t know that you had been practicing, though.” She flipped through the pages until she found the right passage. “Okay. It says that you’ll first need to draw a spell circle with these specific runes, and then place an object in the center to be transfigured. After that you need to recite the incantation, replacing the words for the object you’re transfiguring with the words for the object that you want to turn it into.” She looked up from the book and asked, “You have been practicing your Latin pronunciation like I told you to, right? This stuff can get really hairy if you mispronounce certain words.”

Cammie put her hand on her girlfriend’s arm and said, “Babe, you’ve been really patient with me, but I think I’m ready for this now. I’ve gotten a lot better at my Latin so non turbetur (do not worry).”

Tara said, “Alright… but at least let me help you draw the spell circle. I’ve had a lot more practice at that.” Cammie smiled and said, “That’s exactly the thing I was having trouble with. Thanks for teaching me all of this, by the way.” Tara smiled and said, “It’s no problem. You trusted me with your secret so it was only fair that I trust you with mine.” Cammie blushed and then stood up. “I’m gonna go get the parchment and candles for the spell. I’ll be right back.” With that she headed off toward the bedroom with Tara calling after her, “Don’t forget to get the charcoal, too!” 

After a few minutes Cammie returned and began flattening a piece of parchment paper on the coffee table where the pizza box had been. She then set five red candles at each point of a pentagram after Tara quickly drew it out with the charcoal. As Cammie lit the candles Tara busied herself with copying the runes from her grimoire. Once everything was in place Tara looked at her girlfriend and asked, “Do you have something to use for the transfiguration?”

Cammie reached under the couch and pulled out a brand new baseball. She then placed the ball in the center of the spell circle. After letting go of it she noticed that Tara was giving her a funny look. “What? It was the only thing I could think of.” she explained. Tara rolled her eyes and said, “Whatever. It should be fine as long as the Latin still reflects what it is.” She then took Cammie’s hands and placed them over the circle. “Okay… That’s all the help I can give you. Everything else is up to you.” 

Cammie nodded her head and took in a deep breath. She closed her eyes and concentrated on envisioning the ball in her mind just like Tara had taught her. The flames on the candles began to flutter as a strange wind seemed to emanate from the circle beneath her palms. She could feel the magic flowing into her and just as the runes began to glow she chanted out “O spirituum in inferno, exaudi orationem meam immutare in hac pila narcissus mihi! (O spirits of the netherworld, hear my plea transform this ball into a daffodil for me!)” With that the spell circle lit up with a bright red light and Tara watched as the baseball flowed and changed in both shape and size until, in its place, remained a single yellow flower in a small, leather pot. 

After the light subsided Cammie relaxed and opened her eyes. Seeing the potted flower sitting in the middle of the circle she put her hands together and said, “Yes! I did it!” She turned to Tara and her eyes were sparkling with pride as she pointed to the plant. “Did you see that! I did it! I did it! Yesssss! And it came out perfect, too!” Tara couldn’t help but smile at her girlfriend’s achievement. In truth she wasn’t sure how this would go since she hadn’t been supervising Cammie’s practice, but she was truly impressed at how easily the transfiguration went. It showed just how dedicated Cammie had been to getting this just right. 

“That’s great, Cams!” Tara finally said. “You did everything right, but I’m curious as to why you chose a daffodil for this spell. There’s nothing wrong with it; I’ve just never seen anyone transfigured something into a flower on their first try.” 

Cammie blushed and reached into her pocket as she started talking. “Well, you see, Tara… I had been thinking for a while about how I wanted to go about doing this,” She pulled a small hinged box out and positioned herself on one knee. “And when I was looking through your book on flowers I saw that the daffodil meant ‘You’re the only one. The sun is shining when I’m with you.’” Tara covered her mouth as tears began to well in her eyes. She couldn’t believe what was happening. Cammie opened the box to reveal a gold ring with sapphires set in the shape of a heart. “So I just knew this daffodil was the perfect way to say that you are the only one for me and to ask if you will keep the sun shining by staying with me for the rest of my life.” She took the ring out of the box and took Tara’s hand in her own. As she slipped the ring onto Tara’s finger she finally asked, “Tara… will you marry me?” 

Tara nodded her head and said, “Yes!” before breaking down in tears and hugging Cammie tightly. She sobbed tears of joy as she looked at the ring that now adorned her finger. She then pulled herself back and kissed Cammie passionately on the lips before asking, “How long did you have this planned out!? This is just.. the best thing ever! Oh my god! Yes, Cams! Yes!” She kissed Cammie again, this time knocking the two of them over so that Tara was laying on top of her new fiancé. The two rolled around on the floor, giggling like school girls until they bumped into Cammie’s drink and spilled Mountain Dew all over the floor. “Ah! Crap!” Cammie exclaimed. “Hold on, Tara! Let me clean this up! It’s gonna stain the carpet!” Tara let go of Cammie and pulled herself on to the couch as Cammie reached for the roll of paper towels and quickly unrolled several sheets before putting them over the place where the drink spilled. Tara was lost in thought as she continued to look at the ring on her finger. She was trying to convince herself that this wasn’t a dream, and if it was she was hoping that she would never wake up from it. 

After cleaning up the spill, Cammie took the soaked paper towels into the kitchen and threw them away. When she came back into the living area she saw that Tara was still mesmerized by the azure stones that she now wore. Cammie sat on the couch next to her girlfriend and asked, “Do you like it? I remembered you saying that your grandma used to wear a large sapphire ring to help her with her spell casting, and since you have an affinity for water magic, I thought that the stones could help with that as well… and I thought it was really pretty, too.” 

Tara looked at Cammie and said, “It’s perfect. I love it.” She then hugged Cammie and added, “This is the best day of my life! I can’t wait to tell my mom!” Tara then had a thought. “But… since you brought up my affinity for water magic, do you want to have some fun and test this ring out before we go to sleep? I still need to reward you for doing so well with your transfiguration spell~” Cammie blushed at the seductive tone in Tara’s voice and asked, “Wh… what did you have in mind?” Tara pushed herself back while keeping both hands on Cammie’s shoulders. She had a seductive look in her eyes that matched her voice. She said, “It will be a surprise, but I guarantee that you’ll love it~” 

With that she stood up and took Cammie’s hand before leading her into their small bathroom. She put a stopper in their tub before turning on the water and making sure that it was just the right temperature. She then turned to Cammie and pressed the other woman’s body against the bathroom door. Tara rubbed the her betrothed’s breasts through her shirt and began to pinch her nipples as Cammie moaned under her touch. Tara smiled as her hands explored the entirety of Cammie’s body, lifting her shirt to expose her bare breasts and pulling down her pants to expose her rapidly hardening member. As Tara stroked Cammie’s hen a strange light began to shine from the sapphires on her ring. Cammie heard a sloshing noise and looked towards the tub to see several tendrils of water rise above the surface of the filling pool. 

“Wow.” Tara whispered in Cammie’s ear. “These sapphires really do make a difference~” She motioned with her free hand and the watery tendrils moved towards Cammie, wrapping her in a wet embrace. Tara quickly pulled Cammie’s shirt and pants completely off before doing the same for herself. The tendrils wrapped themselves around Cammie’s breasts and hen and gently massaged them. Tara stood to the side and watched as her magic manipulated the watery tentacles. She made one of them wrap itself around Cammie’s neck before pressing past her lips. Cammie tried not to gag as the tendril began deep throat fucking her mouth. Tara flicked her finger upwards and four new tendrils appeared and wrapped themselves around Cammie’s arms and legs, lifting her off of her feet and suspending her in the air with her legs spread wide open. As the one tendril continued to wrap itself around Cammie’s hen and pump away at the member Tara thought that she’d help it along some. She was fingering her pussy when she approached Cammie’s hen. With her free hand Tara began prodding at her fiancé’s ass hole. She kissed Cammie’s belly as the other woman continued to suck on the watery tentacle that was invading her mouth. 

Cammie looked down at Tara when she felt the other start to press her fingers against her starburst. She moaned in pleasure as Tara’s middle finger slipped its way past her circular muscle. She had prepared herself before Tara got home since she was planning to propose. The last thing she would have wanted was for her lover to get her brand new engagement ring dirty. Tara noticed this and smiled before saying, “Well, look at you. Aren’t you such a good girl for making sure that you were clean for me~” With that she slipped another finger inside of Cammie and spread them apart as she loosened her lover’s hole. 

Tara kept a close watch on Cammie’s hen as she assaulted the other woman’s prostate , and just when it seemed like she was going to blow, Tara removed her fingers and stopped the tendrils from moving. Cammie looked at Tara and had a pleading and confused look to her eyes. “Now now.” Tara chided. “I can’t have you blowing your load just yet~” With a wave of her hand the tendril that had been pumping away at Cammie’s hen retreated back into the tub. Tara then turned off the water since the tub was almost overflowing now. She then walked over to her sweatpants and pulled a foil packet with a ring shape in it out of her pocket. She put the packet between her teeth and after positioning herself between Cammie’s legs, she opened the packet to reveal a small rubber balloon. Tara said to her lover, “Watch this. You’re not the only one who’s been practicing~” She then put the condom in her mouth before spreading her lips over Cammie’s shaft. The bound woman struggled against the restraining tendrils as Tara worked her lips down her girlfriend’s hen with a torturous slowness until her lips where touching the base. When she pulled her head back with a gasp a trail of saliva lead from her lower lip to the tip of the condom that now covered Cammie’s rock hard appendage. Cammie let her head fall back, and Tara coughed before declaring, “Now the real fun can begin~”

With a flick of her wrist Tara summoned more tendrils from the hot bath water and had them lift her up until she was straddling Cammie’s hips. She ran he fingernails down Cammie’s sides as the tendrils lowered her onto her partner’s throbbing girth. She was so wet now that the condom covered hen slipped inside of her with little resistance. “Oh fuck~” she moaned out in a breathy voice. She then leaned over Cammie and started bucking her hips, moving Cammie’s hen in and out of her hungry, wet hole. “Do you feel that, Cam’s~? That wetness isn’t from the water~ Ahn~! This is how you make me feel, babe~ Unf~” She bit her lip as she watched Cammie struggle to keep from cumming. “Here, love~ I know something that will make us both feel better~”

With that Tara motioned towards the tub again and several new tendrils arose. One of them wrapped itself around Tara’s hands, cuffing them behind her back as another wrapped itself around her throat and began fucking her mouth just like with Cammie. Still two more began pressing against each of the girls’ remaining holes until their warm girths spread and filled both of them. Both girls cried out at the anal intrusion, but just then the tendrils began moving both of them. They would plunge in and out of the womens’ assholes while lifting and pressing the two against each other. The tendrils treated the women like toys as they made them fuck each other. 

Tara was pressed forward and her breasts began to rub against Cammie’s as the latter desperately bucked her hips against the wet lips that sucked on her hen as if they were trying to swallow her. As the sounds of the women’s moaning filled the bathroom the two could feel that they were each getting close to orgasm. Tara flicked her finger and the tendrils that were fucking their asses picked up speed. As the wet appendages slipped and slid in and out of the women faster and faster both Tara and Cammie felt themselves being forced past the point of ecstasy. 

Cammie’s body went rigid as she thrust her hen inside of Tara as deep as she could before filling the condom that she was wearing with thick gel-like sperm. She bucked her hips with each orgasmic aftershock, filling the rubber with more and more of her seed. At the same time Tara’s body struggled against her watery restraints as surge of femcum gushed from her pussy, drenching Cammie’s hen. Her orgasm continued as Cammie kept thrusting forcefully into her, with the tendrils of water only adding to the pleasurable sensation. 

After cumming on Cammie’s hen so much Tara finally gave a wave of her hand and the tendrils slowed down their assault on the two women before gently lowering them to the bathroom floor. The watery appendages then pulled themselves from the women’s mouths and unraveled themselves before retreating back into tub and leaving the two lovers panting and exhausted on the tile floor. 

Cammie’s hen was beginning to deflate inside of Tara, and the other woman loved the feeling. She reached up and kissed her fiancé before asking in a breathless voice, “So… *huff* How was that… *puff* for engagement sex? *sigh*”

Cammie couldn’t say a word. She simply held her thumb up before letting her arm fall over her face. The two women laid together on the floor for a long while as they caught their breaths. Finally, Cammie mustered up the strength to pull herself from under Tara. She managed to stand up, albeit on shaky legs, and took the condom off of herself. After throwing the used prophylactic in the trash she sat on the edge of the tub and pulled the plug to let all of the water out. 

By this time, Tara had recovered enough to roll onto her side. She was looking dreamily at her engagement ring, and Cammie thought that she seemed to actually glow with satisfaction. After all of the water was drained from the tub Cammie helped Tara to her feet and the two enjoyed a warm shower together. They each cleaned the other and before long both of them emerged from the steam-filled bathroom looking as refreshed as possible. 

Cammie offered to clean up the leftover pizza and drinks, while Tara put away her grimoire as well as the candles and parchment paper. She picked up the small, potted daffodil and lightly ran her fingers over its petals. She decided that she would keep it in the windowsill of her bedroom as a reminder of Cammie’s dedication to both her and the art of magic. 

After everything was put away the two women climbed into bed together. Tara set an alarm on her phone since she had to get up in the morning, and Cammie wrapped herself around her lover’s body. Cammie looked up at her soon-to-be wife and said, “I love you.” Tara smiled down at her and said, “I love you, too, Cams. Now let’s get some sleep.” Cammie nuzzled herself against Tara before saying, “Okay.” Tara then snapped her fingers and the lights in their bedroom went out. Soon after the two lovers fell fast asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
